You Treat Me Like An Animal
by babysuga03
Summary: a very twisted version of the fast and the furious. it's not what you think it is.enjoy and post comments.
1. My reasons

-------Fast and the Furious-------  
  
  
She hated him. She hated the little fuck and how he treated her like shit all the time.   
" Wake the fuck up up," Dominic yelled at her. He was in my room throwing a fit as usual. I wasn't ready at all. Tonight we were gonna race and i was gonna help the dickhead. He groaned and pulled the sheets off of my bed.  
" Fine I'm up I'm up," I said groogily. He just stood there watching me.   
" I told you not to fall asleep and what did you do?," he said angrily. I have had enough with this shit. Him storming in here like he owns me. I'm not his fucking bitch I reminded myself.  
" Get someone else," I said rudely as I snatched my covers back from him and proceeded to fall asleep. Dom grabbed my hand and literally took me out of my room and to the bathroom.   
" I said i'm not going," I yelled at him. That must have really ticked him off because the next thing I knew he had shoved me into the bathroom and locked me in there. I tried opening the door but somehow he seemed to have jammed it.  
" I'll be back in 10," he yelled at her through the door. Muttering to myself I jumped in the shower and washed up. I heard someone pounding on the door.  
" Letty hurry up," Dom yelled at me. I groaned wanting the night to be over as quickly as possible. grabbing my towel i wrapped it around my body and waited for Dom to open the door. When he did Maria was out there too. Aw damn it.  
" Is he forcing you to go," Maria asked me.   
" She wanted to go," Dom replied before I could even get a word in. Maria looked at me and i nodded and put on my sweet smile. I turned and quickly left to go to my room. i was busy chaning in my room when someone entered. Quickly turning around I saw it was Maria.  
" Why are you going with him," Maria asked as she sat on my bed. I shrugged as I slipped on my white tank top.  
" I just wanted to help him out," I replied as I slipped on the black leather pants. Maria sighed.   
" Dom doesn't need to drag you in this," Maria said softly. The both heard Dom's heavy footsteps reach the room. He opened the door and glanced at Maria and then at Letty.  
" Come on," he said impatiently. Letty looked at Maria who shook her head but Letty went with Dom anyways. He already smelled like gasoline and other stuff. They went down the stairs and saw the rest of the team was alreay there.   
" Hey Letty you gonna help us out tonight," Vince asked her smiling. He slung his arm around me and we started talking. Bacially Vince was my best guy friend. I told the guy everything. He made me feel like I wasn't anyone's little bitch. Dom came back with some Nos tanks and dropped the on the floor.  
" what the fuck do you think you're doing," he yelled at someone. I stopped laughing and looked at who he was yelling at. Wait, he was looking at me.  
" what," Vince asked. Dom walked up to us and shoved me away. I stumbled but luckily leon caught me before I fell. Vince shoved Dom which was a bad mistake because Dom started pounding into Vince hard. By the first blow Vince was already spewing blood from his face. I ran up to them and tried pushing Dom away. Leon tried to block Vince from any more harm. Instead I got my lip busted. Maria came running down the stairs and immediately started yelling at Dom. Then she looked at Vince and screamed. His face was fucked up. Vince held his stomach and threw up blood on the hardwood floors. I ran over to him but Dom grabbed me.  
" Don't touch me," I yelled at him. I could taste my blood from the wound. Dom angrily grabbed me and we headed out the door. Once again I'm his little bitch. Didn't he care that Vince was in there coughing up blood. What a sick fuck. We barely reached the cars when I started yelling at him.  
" You nearly killed Vince Dom," I yelled at him. Dom didn't answer.  
" Get in the car," he said sternly. Wait a fuckin' minute. I was not gonna ride in his car. Not with the kind of crazed maniac he was.  
" Leave me alone," i said as I walked back to the house.   
" Bitch I said get in the fucking car," he yelled as I continued to walk away. I was getting close to the door when I knew, I felt Dom grab me. He pinned me against the door.  
" Do I have to drag you're ass in the car," he asked squeezing my shoulders. I looked away so he wouldn't see the pain in my eyes. I tried to kick him but that didn't seem to work.  
" Can I at least go and get another shirt," I asked. He looked at my tank top and and saw the blood tha was splattered across it.   
" No, i got a spare shirt in the car," he told me as he grabbed my hand and we got in the car. I have to move out of this goddamn house. As soon as we got in he went all ballistic on me for not getting the NOS tanks. This guy has some serious issues. I don't know how Maria can put up with him. He got out of the car and back into the house. About a minute later he came out carring two tanks. He put them in the back and hopped into the car. Before I could even put on my seat belt he sped the car off into the night. 


	2. Doggy

Everyone was there already. Some races had already started. All the cars werelooking tight. As Dom pulled his car up some of his friends started crowding around. All of the wannabees. I looked out the window and saw some new racers. As we got out of the car I tried to use my hair to cover the part of my lip that was messed up. Dom was watching me but didn't say anything. I was wearing one of his t-shits. A plain black one that was way to big for me. I stood next to the car as Dom hooked up the tanks.   
" Letty come here," Dom called. I gritted my teeth as I walked over to his side. He was crouching next to the car looking in the inside.   
" Does everything look alright," he asked. I looked around and felt around the wires.  
" yeah," I replied. Dom looked at me like I was stupid. Why did he always want me to feel like I was some idiot. I want to leave now. Luckily Edwin came over and started talking to Dom. They were talking about Tran once again. I didn't want to here the rest of the convo because, as usual, no one would pay attention to me. Correction, Dom would make people not pay attention to me. I walked over to another car and sat on the hood. I really don't belong here. Sure I love cars and the races but that's where it ends. The only reason why I'm living with the crew (Maria Vince and Leon) is cause I don't have anywhere else to go. My parents don't have the patience to have me around plus i aint got any money. I look up and I see Dom with some of his bitches n' hoes. To think I had a crush on that guy. I saw him looking around. Looking for me. Like he wanted me to be jealous over those tramps. He saw me in the back sitting on a car and gave me the " get the fuck over here" look. i shot him the " come and get my ass" look. He narrowed his eyes but turned his back on me. The only reason why i put up with Dom is because he could easily kick me out of the house. Out of the corner of my eye i see somebody staring at me. I turn and look who it is and see some weird looking white guy.  
" hey can you get off the car," he asked. I smirked at him.  
" you forgot the magic words," i said meanly as i hopped off the car. I started walking away when the white guy said something.  
" is your name letty," he asked. I turned around and stared at him for a while.  
" yeah and what," i said with a bit of a attitude.   
" is dom your boyfriend," he asked. I couldn't help but break out into laughter. Me, who he considered his dog, be his girlfriend. I stopped laughing to see that whitey was looking at me weirdly.  
" i can take it your not," he said. I nodded.   
" why are you asking all these questions," I asked watching whitey check out his car.  
" I'm gonna race him tonight,"he stated. I was impressed. He seemed like a new racer and he was already going up against Dom. he'd be the first white guy i've around here too. Whitey looked up and was staring at something. I turned around and saw Dom looking in our direction. I flicked him off but he continued to look at us.  
" Why do I have the feeling you're not suppossed to be over here," he asked looking at Dom.  
" First off stop looking at the fuck and tell me what you guys put up for the bet," I asked him. Whitey held up some paper. The papers for his car.  
" he didn't bet anything," whitey exclaimed. i sighed while looking at the car. I popped the hood and took a look inside. He was not going to win with the stuff i saw. whitey looked at the engine along with me.  
" i'm not gonna have a chance huh," he said kind off sadly. I shook my head.  
" Dom has about two nos tanks and a whole grip of other stuff you don't have. But you could still beat him," I said as i tinkered around with the engine.   
" And you're willing to tell me how I could win," he asked me. I closed the hood and looked at the guy.  
" yeah," i told him. He looked unsure.  
" but why would you help me," he asked me. I pulled my hair back revealing my lip. I could feel him looking at it.  
" it's time for the fucker to loose," i said. With that i spent about 10 minutes explaing to whitey what he had to do. Which I know I'm gonna get my ass kicked for later.He wasn't bad looking but wasn't my type. He had the all-american boy look. Soft wavy blond hair and ocean-blue eyes. He wasn't built like Dom, his frame was smaller. He told me his name was Brian and he was a newbie in the circut. He hadn't really established a name for himself. He looked at his watch and said it was time for him to go. I couldn't help but feel guilty. Sure there was a chance that Brian could still lose but not after what I just told him. I watched from a far and saw Dom and Brian get ready to race. I turned my back not wanting to see the outcome. For some strange reason i started walking back home. I needed to be any place but here. 


	3. Hurt Me

I finally get home around 3 in the morning. Upon opening the door I realize some lights are still on. As I close the door I suddenly remembered about Vince. I look around downstairs and see Vince and Maria at the table talking about something. They look up as I enter the room.  
" Who won," maria asked. I shrugged and check out Vince. His eye was a bit puffed up and that's all I could see externally.  
" you alright," I asked him.   
" yeah," he answered. I sat in the chair next to him. We were all silent for a while thinking our own thoughts.The only noise I heard was from the ticking of the cat clock that hung on the wall.I looked at both of them and saw they were looking at me. Man people these days and the staring.  
" I think it's not good for you to stay here," Maria said. Hey, were they kicking me out?  
" You and Dom are always on each others' cases and bust up each other like shit," Vince said. I groaned hearing this.  
" that isn't fair why don't you kick him out," I said angrily.  
" come on letty, he's my brother and this is my family's house," she said lowly. I tried to fight back tears. Where the fuck am I supposed to stay. I couldn't think about it for long cause I heard the angry screeching of a car parking in the driveway. Damn i thought. Sure enough here comes Dom angirly opening and closing the door as he entered the house.  
" Letty," he yelled as soon as he got in. Both Maria and Vince looked at me.  
" what the fuck did you do this time," Maria whisphered. We all sat there as Dom approached the kitchen and found me. He was not looking too happy that's for sure. He was breathing hard and looked as if he was going to pound me into my seat.  
" So now you sell out to that white-boy over there," he yelled at me. I said nothing.  
" I fucking lost because of your ass. I saw you this whole night with him," he said as he neared me. I got up from my chair and slowly backed away as he neared me.  
" I lost to a fucking new kid,"he said as he advanced towards me. i finally bumped into a drawer that was open and saw a nice shiny knife. It called for me to take it. To hold it. To use it to cut Dom's mouth into so many pieces.   
" What the hell do you have to say about that huh," he said as he shoved me. I kept my hands behind my back.  
" Dom leave her alone," Maria said softly. Dom paid no attention he kept all his attention to me. he quickly slapped me and Vince quickly stood up from his seat.  
" Leave her alone," Vince shouted at him. Dom looked at him but grabbed me by the neck.  
" Was I fucking talking to you," he asked Vince. As Dom turned to face me his eyes met a sharp blade that was less than 2 centimeters away from busting his eyes out. He let go of me but got in one punch in my chest.  
" Don't ever pull shit like that again," he told me. I slumped on the floor and passed out. 


	4. Deep

The car was going too fast. I wanted to jump but my legs buckled. Someone was shouting over all the noise. I looked around but no one was there. The car picked up more speed i couldn't stop it from slowing down. Quickly, i tried unlocking the doors but nothing would budge. In a second i flew off of the bridge and into the river.  
  
As I slowly woke up the eyes of Mia greeted me. She rubbed my forehead as I began to regain my stability.   
" weird ass dream," I muttered to myself. I tried sitting up but I felt a soft pang in my chest. Mia helped me up. The blinds in my room had been drawn to let in the morning sunshine. Light cascaded over the various posters of gansters and rappers I had posted on my walls. I couldn't help but feel weak as mia spoke to me softly. I wasn't really listening to her. I didn't want to. I explained to her what I did to make Dominic so angry last night. She kept silent for a while then told me what she wanted to do.  
" I got some money you could use to rent out a apartment," she said softly. I gripped my blanket.   
" I can't take money from you," I told her. She shook her head.  
" No it's okay. Vince pitched in too. We want to help you," she told him. I laughed in my head. If you wanted to help me you'd get that punk ass of a brother some help.  
" It doesn't feel right taking money from you guys," I replied hoping she'd lay off the subject. The last thing I need is charity.  
" It's okay. Vince is out there looking for a nice apartment for you," Mia said soothingly. I sighed and got out of bed. I can't stand getting pity. That's the last thing I want. I took a shower and came back to my room to find Mia still there. She was flipping through one of my car mags. I changed into a pair of black Dickies and a white tank. Mia looked up.  
" I've never seen you in a skirt before," she said laughing. it was true. I hadn't worn a skirt in 10 years. i didn't like the feeling of cold air blowing up my ass. We went downstairs and she made breakfast and I sat on the kitchen counter talking about the moving situation.   
" Hey girls," Jessie said as he passed by the kitchen. I hopped off the counter and wanted to catch him before he went to the garage.  
" Jessie," I whishpered. He turned around with a goofy grin on his face.   
" what," he asked as he turned around. I lured him back to the kitchen.   
" Did Dom say anything about what went down last night," I asked. Jessie wiped his hands on his overalls.  
" You screwed him up big time. All the guys are calling him a pussy and stuff," Jessie said silently. I groaned.  
" Well is he still mad about it," I asked. Jessie scrunched up his little face.   
" Wouldn't you be mad if some new guy stole all your game, money, and women in one night and your supposed to be the top dawg," Jessie told her. He let her think for minute then he left. As much as she hated Dom he really didn't deserve what happened to him yesterday. Mia slid over a plate of eggs and toast on the table. She went over to the garage and yelled to the guys that breakfast was ready. I picked at my eggs as nervousness settled in my stomach. Within some minutes jesse and dom came out and grabbed some food. Everyone sat at the kitchen table except for me. I stayed at the kitchen counter. No one really talked.   
" So your too good enough to sit at the table," Dom asked. I kept my back to him and said nothing. I heard the scraping of probably a knife or a fork scrape against the plate. i continued to eat my food in silence.   
" I asked you a fuckin question," he yelled as he pounded his fist on the table.  
" Dominic not now," Mia said softly. I got up and put my plate in the sink.   
" Thanks for breakfast," Mia I said as I dropped my plate in the sink. I washed my hands and turned around to throw my paper towel in the trash can when I saw Dom glaring at me. I threw my trash away and went upstairs and grabbed my black hooded jacket. I dug my hands into the pockets as I ran down stairs. Like anous issues. I don't know how Mhy I'm living with the crew (M i kept my eyes my eyes on his.beautiful bloody Grease stains and oiled stained his clothes.At the foot of the stairs I saw Vince.  
" there you are," he said as I gave him a sideways hug. i moved the hair from his eye to check out his face. It was sill red and funny looking. He was wearing his typical gray shirt and baggy black pants.  
" So what'd you find," i asked him. He pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to me.  
" you can move in this thursday," he told me. I read the address. Hmm, that's about 10 minutes away from here.   
" Thanks," I said softly. We were silent for a minute.  
" you know i'm gonna get a job and I can pay you guys back in about a month," I said quickly. he rubbed my back.  
" naw, just make sure you stay out of trouble," he said quietly. I stuck the paper in my back pocket and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
" thanks," I said as I got off the last stair and out of the house. I didn't have a racing car. I had a cheap 98' honda. I spruced it up a little and it had great mileage. As I sat in the drivers side I didn't know what i was doing. Where I wanted to go. As fas away from here as you can i told myself. I started up the engine and drove down the street. 


	5. Let me go

I'm driving down the street and I pass by this sandwich shop that i see very single day. But for some reason something tells me to stop over ther. I parked my car and entered the shop. I sat at one of the booths that overlooked the street. No one else was in the store. Some waiter guy came and took my order. A bottle of rootbeer. I'm busy waiting for my drink when here comes whitey, er.. brian, comes out of the guys bathroom. He immediately spots me and grabs a seat.  
" thanks for last night," he tells me. I rest my chin in my hand and look him over. All american white-boy just screamed from the clothes he was wearing.  
" No problem," I said cooly. The waiter came back with my rootbeer. brian ordered some beer. I could tell he wanted to say something but it wasn't coming out.   
" So what are you his sister," he asked me. i shook my head.  
" Not related in any way shape or form," I said then sipped my drink.   
" How long have you guys been racing," he asked as he watched me play with the sweat coming off of the glass.  
" I don't really race. I mostly work on the cars and stuff," I said. i glanced out the window.  
" Hey you wanna help me out with my car," he asked. I frowned.  
" I don't help," I said sternly. He smiled.  
" What about yesterday," he said.   
" What about it," I said meanly. He sat back in his chair scratched his chin.  
" You were so quick to do it yesterday," he replied. i thought for a while. I don't even know this guy. He doesn't know me. All we have are names.  
" Fine," I said finally giving in. He laughed.   
" What time should I pick you up," he asked.   
" How about 6," I said as I scribbled down my address and gave it to him. He quickly pocketed it.   
" How about 4," he said. I cocked an eyebrow.  
" 6," I said sternly.   
" I gotta go somewhere at 6,"he explained. I finished my drink and took out my wallet.  
" Well then, you're gonna be fixing your car up by yourself," I said smiling. He held his hands at his heart.  
" Oh, that was cold," he said as I threw down the money to cover my drink. He pushed my money aside and pulled out his wallet and threw down a 20. Enough to cover both of our orders. I looked upa t him. He had a boyish grin. I kind of winced at his generosity.  
" Like I said pick me up at 6," I said as I grabbed my money and his and quickly left the bar before he could say otherwise. Getting in the car and driving away I notice something stuck in my butt pocket. It was the paper that had my new address on it. I unfolded the paper and soon enough I reached the neighborhood. It wasn't bad at all. nice and quiet. I stay in the car and admire the complex. My new home.  
  
Fuck, fuck fuck. I complety forgot the reason why I shouldn't have told whitey were I lived. Mia just came upstairs and told me how Dom was already picking on whitey. I shut off my stereo and rush downstairs. they were in the den. As I walked down they both look up and stare at me. Wow no bloodshed. Good job Dom I thought to myself.  
" Come on let's go," i said from the foot of the stairs. Brian didn't move. I'm staring at him like come on let's go and he acts like he doesn't hear me. Dom glanced at me.   
" letty I--," brian started but Dom cut him off.  
" So you work for him now," Dom said advancing towards me. I took a step back on the stairs. I looked over his shoulder and brian was looking at Dom and pointing at me and making a that death sign with his hand.  
" I don't work for anyone," I said glaring at him. Dom laughed darkly.  
" So what's he doing here. I know he's not here to fuck your ugly ass," he asks me. I clear my throat.  
" He's here to help me pack," I said. Dom looked at me like I was stupid.  
" Pack for what," he asks. I avoid looking into his eyes.  
" I'm moving out," I said. it was silent for a minute but Brian's cough interrupted that.  
" Brian you can go upstairs and get the packing started," Dom said not taking his eyes off of me. Brian started up the stairs and didn't dare look at me. As soon as Brian left Dom put his hands roughly on my fingers which were on the banister.  
" So where is little letty goin'," he asked pressing his hand hard against mine. I swallowed hard and blinked away the pangs of pain coming from my hand.  
" Dom let go," I said as I pulled my hand away. He quickly looked at me.   
" Don't tell me what to do," he said through gritted teeth.  
" Then don't be all up on me," I yelled at him. I knew he was about to hit me so i held my arms in front of my face. but he never did hit me. I slowly put my arms down and looked at him. A stoic expression had washed over his face.  
" your a fucking bastard you know that. A fucking bastard," i said silently as I backed away from him. I slightly trembled as I walked up the stairs. Praying that he wouldn't jump on me and that we would both fall down the stairs. he never did and I reached the top of the stairs to saftey. I couldn't help but to turn and look back at him. he was still looking at me. Not smiling or anything. Just looking. 


	6. Closer

We reached Brian's house in a good half an hour. he lived over in happy happy ville. It was a cute family hood. We got there around 6:45. We went in the house and we sat around drinking some Coronas. looking around the house it was pretty clean. Finally we headed out to his garage were he had his car. It really did need some heavy work to get ready for tonight. I took off my sweatshirt and threw it on the ground.  
" You want me to put that inside," he asked me. I already had a wrench in my hand.   
" what," I asked looking at the engine.  
" your jacket," he asked. I looked at him and sighed.   
" Sure," I replied. I got back to working on the car. I worked mostly on the engine and he did everything else. Somewhere there was a tear and oil started to leak everywhere. I patched it up as soon as I could but most of it on my shirt.   
" So when am I gonna see you race," he asked. He asked too many questions.  
" Not real soon," I answered. I took one last look at the engine and closed the hood.   
" oh, lemme guess. Dom won't let you," he said jokingly. I took that to offense.  
" He doesn't own me," i told him as I wiped my grimy hands on a towel. his white face was riddled with dirt.   
" that's not what it looks like," he muttured under his breath. I pushed the can of oil on the floor when he wasn't looking. Letting the oil form a huge black puddle. he looked at me bewildered.  
" Oops," I said as I bit my bottom lip. It didn't hurt anymore. It wasn't puffy anymore. all you could brely see was a red bump. Brian was already on the ground trying to clean up the mess.  
" dude, bri whacha doin on the floor," said some guy that was coming towards us. i turned around and looked them over. They were all white and wearing, um those skater clothes. Kind of punky lookin'. The guy who was the first to speak had bright green spiked hair and was really lanky and skinny. There were two other guys with him. The other two were both wearing black but one was carrying a skateboard. I thought only kids played with those things.  
" hey, devin," Brian said as he got up from the floor. They did some queer looking handshake and started talking. I continued to check out the car. That's when I heard one of them whistle at me.  
" ay girl, come over here," Devin said winking at me. I rolled my eyes.  
" ay shitface why don't you come over here," i said. Devin frowned.  
" bri you paying the fucking wetback. Just feed her some tacos man," he said loud enough for me to here. We locked eyes. I felt my pocket and the wrench was still there. I slowly made my way towards him.  
" what did you call me," I said as i smiled playfully and brushed my hair back. Devin looked at his two goons and laughed.  
" you heard me. How much he paying you puta," he said laughing. I pulled out the wrench and hit him in his sorry dick with it. He quickly fell to the floor.  
" i didn't fucking hear you," I yelled at him. I was about to whack him when brian pulled the wrench away from him. His other two friends looked at me like I was crazy and backed away. Devin was on the floor cradling whatever was left of his dick in his hands.  
" shit I think she busted my nuts man," Devin cried. Brian caught me smiling.   
" are you fucking crazy," he asked me. i tilted my head and watched his punk ass friend wither on the floor.  
" why you askin me. I don't know," I said as I kicked his friend in the leg. I left the scene and went into the house and grabbed my jacket. The house wasn't far so i walked home. damn why do I always end up walking.Need to learn how to jack a car or somethin.  
  
  
  
" So is that some guy your hookin up with letty," Mia asked as we sat on the couch watching some weird sci-fi flick on the screen. I threw some popcorn at her.  
" have you lost your mind," i said. Mia sighed.  
" letty look you're pretty, you're wild, and you dig cars. You're everything a guy could want in a girl," she said. I thought for a while. I never really thought I was pretty. I mean I have black brown wavy hair. Igot bown eyes and full red lips. My figure's okay. I'm slender but I got's some tits and ass, believe me.   
" he's not my type," I said. Mia scoffed.  
" Every guy is not your type," she said.   
" For real. That boy is just way to honky for me. but he is cute," I answered. She shrugged. Giving up all hope on me. I glanced at the clock. It was 9:45. Races start at 10.   
" what's his name again,"Mia asked.   
" wh...i mean Brian," i said as i ate some popcorn.   
" is he coming over tonight," Maria asked. I looked at her.  
" no..no he's not," I said. Did I just see her frown. Oh man, she likes him. We heard the backdoor open. Judging by the slow walk it was Dominic. He passed by us without saying a word. He hadn't bugged ever since I left that afternoon. I wonder why.   
" hey but i'm meeting him tonight at the races. Wanna come," i asked nudging her side.  
" Yeah sure," she replied.   
" Well go get ready I'm about to leave," I told her. Mia stood up and raced up the stairs. I better go change too. I still had on the same dirty clothes I had when I was over at Brian's house. I went upstairs to get ready. 


	7. Why

By the time we got there racing had already started. We kind of got there pretty late. I parked the car and Mia and i got out of the car. She was defiently dressed to impress. She had on her little black mini-skirt and a white tube top. I on the other hand had a faded hello kitty shirt that was many sizes to small for me and a pair of blue dikies that sagged. We looked around and spotted Dom already up there getting ready. He had Vince and Jesse over there with him. I looked around and saw Brian. He saw me and waved at us. We walked over there. He had just gotten there like us. Mia was already goin' gaa-gaa.  
" Hey Brian this is my friend Mia," I said introducing them to each other. He looked at her and smiled.  
" I've never seen you around," Mia said smiling.   
" I just moved over here," he explained. That's when I saw dickless coming out of the car.  
" What the fuck is she doin here," Devin exclaimed. We all turned to look at him. He walked over to us in a limp. I started laughing.  
" We were just leaving," I siad as I grabbed Mia's arm. Except she didn't budge. I knew what she was up to so I left her. I wandered around looking at the other cars and askin' who was racing who. That's when I spotted Tran. Jonny Tran. he didn't see me though. I hated him and his slanted eyed rat pac. I swear his cousin is gay with all those tight pants he's forever wearing. I pretended to be talking to a group that was near them when I overheard them talking.  
" We kill him tonight," Tran said. he moved his hair through his thick black hair.  
" After he races tonight," his cousin asked.   
" He's got the cops on my tail. I know he set me up," jonny said angrily. I started walking away slowly then running towards Dom and the crew. I was breathless by the time I reached them. Jonny and Dom were serious enimies. It all started a while ago when Dom started hijacking the cash cows on 18 wheels. He used to steal them sell them and make easy money right there. Except tran wanted to get in on it. Dom partnered with him for a while. Dom got wind that the cops were trailing them so Dom ditched tran without telling him what was up. Tran figured out what was goin on but it was sort of too late. Dom had ditched some of the stolen stuff on Tran wheich made Tran look guilty to the cops. But somehow tran managed to show the cops that he purchased them legally. I'm still trying to figure that part out. After that the bond they had broke and they've hated each other ever since. To the point were they'd kill each otherif they had the chance.  
" Dom," I said silently. He was sitting in his car checksing out the wires. he grunted.  
" Look i heard rice boy wants you dead tonight," I told him. He looked up at me and frowned.   
" Who told you that," he asked.   
" I heard them." I said plainly. Dom got out of the car. Vince and Jessie weren't paying attention. They were busing arguing over something.  
" Dom just don't race tonight," I said softly. he didn't reply.  
" man are you listening to me," I said angrily.   
" Why do you care," he asked as he loomed over me.   
" Maybe because Mia's your sister. I don't wanna see her hurt. Dom don't be so fuckin' selfish," I hissed at him. He chuckled.  
" Like you wouldn't want to see me dead," He said. Like hell I would love to see your ass be riddled with bullet holes.  
" Damnit just get over that. You've got Tran and his posse who wants to kill you right now so I suggest you get your ass out of here," I yelled at him. Vince and Jesse looked at us. Dom took one look at me and walked over to Vince and Jesse. They talked for a while and kept looking at me. Dom came back.  
" Where's you car," he asked. I pointed and we made our way over there. Dom got in the passenger seat and reclined the chair. So it looked like it was only me in the car. I started up the car and made my way out of the lot. We were safe as I hit the streets. Dom brought the chair back up.   
" You drive like shit," he told me. I let go of the stering wheel and held my hands up as I pushed on the accelerator.   
" You wanna drive," I asked. He grabbed for the wheel and steered us out of getting into a crash with another car.  
" something fuckin wrong with your ass," he said as I grabbed the wheel again and kept my eyes straight on the road.   
" look who's talking," I replied. he laughed. I turned the corner and reached.  
" so you fucking whitey,"he asked me. I blushed. thank god it was night and he couldn't see. or maybe he could with the dim lights.  
" no," I answered. I hated talking to Dom. It was either embarrasing, degrading, or just plain mean. Everyone who I hung out with is older. Mia is 22; Vince and Jessie were the closest to my age. They are 21. Dom is 24 or 25. I'm the little kid. I'm just 18. Mia says my attitude makes me seem a lot older. Speaking of Mia I wonder what she's doin with Brian.  
" so who are you fuckin'," he asked as I reached the driveway.  
" shut up," I said with a sigh. I parked the car and got out. I didn't feel like going inside so I sat on the grass. I pulled on the blades of grass when I noticed Dom was sitting next to me.  
" So you really hate me," he asked as he rested his hands on his raised knees.   
" It surprised me by how you haven't guessed by now," I said as I threw a hand full of grass on the ground.  
" i thought you were in love with me actually," he said with sarcasm. I looked at him and wanted to kick his ass.   
" I heard you beat up some guy today," he chuckiling.   
" Guess who I learned from," I said under my breath. He heard me though. Everything that comes out of my mouth he seems to hear.  
" So tell me what you think about me," he asked softly. Was he serious. At the same time I couldn't believe we were having a twisted version of a heart to heart talk.  
" I hate you. You're a dog. You're a possive bitch. If you were such a man why do you have to screw around with ugly hoes. You act as if you control me and everybody else when you don't know how to control yourself. You're an arrogant dickhead who always wants things his way," I blurted out. He rubbed on his ear. Taking in all I had just said.  
" Wanna know what I think about you," he asked. What the hell. I nodded.  
" you're a little badass wannabe. You act like you ain't scared shitless about anything. You got to much pride for a girl your age. You're too thickheaded and don't listen too much. You don't think too good. I'm thinking you're either a dyke or something cause I ain't seen no guy coming over here," he said as he started pulling on the grass. We remained silent.  
" why do you hate me," I asked softly. he coughed.  
" I never said I did" he replied.   
" Then why treat me like shit everyday," i asked. her anger slowly building up. He shrugged. I stood up and wipped the grass off of my clothes. He stood up too and looked down at me. I'm a lil' shortie. only 5'5 and he's like 6'2.   
" Why do you let me," he said as he stroked my chin. This has been the only time he's ever touched me like that and not hit me.It was a strange feeling but I brushed his hand away and walked in the house. 


	8. Don't Leave Me

" girl wake up," some voice called out to me. What I thought to myself. I opened my eyes and saw Mia's eyes looking straight into mine.   
" wake up," she said softly.   
" I just fell asleep like an hour ago. i rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. damn I fell asleep on the couch. As I sat up my back started to hurt.  
" letty," someonelse said. I looked to my side and saw Brian sitting on the coffee table.   
" what are you doin' here," I asked groogily. Mia stared at me.  
" there's been an accident," she said softly. Accident I thought.  
" what," I asked. mia looked at Brian.  
" Last night Vince got shot up by tran and his crew. He got sent over to Drew Medical hospital," she said slowly. I held my face in both of my hands and rocked back and forth. Mia tried to comfort me by rubbing my back but i shoved her away. I got up from the couch and left the house. I jumped in the car and raced to get to the hospital.  
  
" His name is Vince Thomas," I told the reciptionist. The lady typed something on the computer.  
" He's being held on floor 4," she said. I thanked her and raced to a elevator that was quickly closing. I cried in the car already. All i want to do right now is too see his face. Vince had always been there for me. Ever since I moved in with them he's been there, always. He lsitened to me and cared about me like I was his kid sister. I wasn't going to loose him. Not now. I reached the floor and exit the elevator. I already see Dom standing against the wall. I rushed over to him.  
" How is he," I asked Dom.  
" Critical,"he told me. tears started welling up inside of me.   
" When can I go see him," I asked. Dom shrugged.  
" I haven't been able to ask ayone yet," he said lowly. I looked around the waiting room. There were other families there. Each of them looking sadder than the last. I found a row of empty seats and sat in the middle. I was still wearing what I had on last night. My hair was a mess and clothes all wrinkled. I don't care. Poor Vince was all I could think about. I saw a doctor come out of the surgery room.  
" Dominic Toretto," the man asked. Dom looked up and walked over to the man. they started talking but I couldn't hear what they were saying. Finally Dom told me we could go see him. I hated walking through the patient rooms. All i keep hearing are the sickening sounds of the heart monitors. The sound of it stopping. We reached his room. I almost screamed when I saw him. There were tubes everywhere and other contraptions. I stood by the door afraid to enter. Dom passed me and went in. he sat in a chair and stared at Vince. It was hard to tell whether he was asleep or awake. His eyes wer so droppy. His face was so pale and deathly-lookin I couldn't go near him. I saw his eyes flutter open and he looked straight at me.  
" letty," he whisphered. I didn't realize I had started crying again. I rubbed the tears off of my cheeks and slowly made my way over to him. He watched me as I moved closer.  
" don't cry," he said weakly. Just hearing his voice made me cry even more. Dom got up from the chair and offered his seat to me. I sat down and Vince smiled.  
" i'm gonna be okay baby," he told me. i put my finger on his lips. They were so cold.  
" Eh, save your strength papi," i said kiddingly. His hand reached my finger and rubbed it. It's kind of funny when you think about it. This was the first time in a long time that I realized that Vince was white. Maybe seeing how pale he was made me realize it. Well he was European but it was the same thing. I ran my hand through his hair and he closed his eyes.  
" Vince," I said worriedly. he was silent.  
" Vince," i said my hand shaking as my hand slowly left his thick auburn hair.  
" still here," he said weakly without opening his eyes. He's not gonna make it I thought to myself. I stetched across the bed and planted a kiss on his lips.  
" letty," he said softly. He opened his eyes again and reached for my hands. he held it firmly in his.  
" what," I answered leaning closer to him. He had tears in his eyes. they rolled down his cheeks and onto his hospital gown.   
" the pain hurts too much," he said weakly. He turned his head looking at me. I bit down on my bottom lip. I knew what he was trying to say.  
" stay strong," i told him. he managed to crack a smile.   
" you too," he said as he took his hand and pulled a loose stand of my hair behind my ear.  
" baby get some rest," i said softly. he nodded and rubbed my cheek. I watched him drift off into sleep then i stood up quietly. i had totally forgotten that Dom was there. I avoided looking at him in the eyes. I made sure the blankets covered Vince properly before we left the room. I took one last look at him. He looked so peaceful. My boy. The nurse told us that the doctor wanted to talk to us in the waiting room. Dom didn't say anything to me as we walked back. We got there and saw Mia and Brian were already there. They immediately got up and met up with us and the doc.  
" Due to the multiple gun shots that are lodged in him he has been paralyzed from the waist down," the doc said slowly. I felt mia looking at me.  
" So when will he be released," I said softly. A frown settled upon his face.  
" I'm sorry but I don't think he'll even make it through the night. Aside from the gunshots that are in him Some passed straight through his kidneys and large intestine. Right now we have controlled the internal bleeding but he's lost so much blood and the pain he's going through will posssibly make his heart collapse," the doc said gently. I kept silent. I walked over to the vending machines and Dom followed me. He put his arm around me as I tried to buy a pack of m&m's. I kept punching in the code to get the damn thing but it wasn't coming out. I punched harder and harder until Dom held my hand down.  
" its fuckin broke," i said staring at the machine.   
" you forgot to put the money in," Dom said softly. I broke down crying. Right there. I didn't care anymore. Vince was about to die. I couldn't do anything about it. Dom wrapped his arms around me while i cried and stifled down screams. If anything I would kill Jonny. I would kill all off those fuckers. Even if i gotta kill myself too. 


	9. Faster

I decieded to spend the night in Vince's room so I could watch over him. he was still sleeping. Everyone had already left except for Brian. Dom said he would come back later to pick me up. My whole fucking world has been turned upside down. I sat in my chair curled up in a blakent watching him breathe. brian wasn't back yet from getting both us our coffee. Please make it through the night. Like I said I hate the beep of that heart machine monitor. It kept beeping and beeping and i wanted to break it. Vince chouldn't be here. Brian entered the room carrying two hot cups of coffee. He handed me a cup and went back to close the door.  
" How's he doing," Brian asked softly as he sat in the extra chair that was next to me. I drank the hot drink. It woke me up a bit.  
" He's still breathin," was all I could say.   
" You were really close too him," he asked. I nodded. At that time Brian's cell phone rang. He went outside to take the call. He was gone for a while until he cam back and told me he had to leave.  
" Are you gonna be okay by yourself," he asked me.   
" yeah," I answered.  
" You sure," he asked as he was about to leave.  
" yeah, thanks for the company," i said. With that he left. The nurse came by later that night with a pillow and a blanket. I stayed awake most of the night watching vince. he never opened his eyes. It was proably 2 in the morning when I fell asleep. I dreamt about me being run over by some car. Over and over again but I never died. It was like i was there but the pain I was feeling wasn't real. Or maybe the car wasn't real. All I know is that I woke up and there was Vince smiling at me. He looked bad. Real bad. His eyes were all red now.  
" How'd you sleep," he asked me. I yawned and laughed silently.   
" how about you," I asked.   
"good," he said as he cleared his throat.   
" how long have you been here," he asked. I leaned on his bed and rested my head on his chest.  
" all night," i answered as he ran his hands through my hair. i sighed. We were silent for a long time. I didn't feel like saying anything.  
" he hasn't hit you," he asked. I sat up and shook my head.  
" have you moved yet," he asked weakly. I said yes. Just to put his mind at ease. He started coughing. It was a dry repitive coughing. He reached over to the table that was next to the bed and drank some water. I noticed he winced  
" letty i know i'm not gonna make it," he said to me softly. I wanted to cry but i had no more strength left.  
" don't say that," I told him. he started coughing again. He breathed in deeply for a while.  
" letty promise me you won't," he started to say but he started to cry. I sat in silence watching him.  
" Don't fuck up your life Letty," he said weakly. he was still crying silently.  
" I can't be there any more for you," he said. I nodded.  
" don't take shit from no one okay," he said his voice cracking. I leaned over and kissed his tears. I felt his cold arms wrap around me. His hug made me feel sad and happy at the same time. He whisphered something in my ear that i wished I never heard. I kissed him on his cheek before I slowly pulled away. He looked at me one last time before he started coughing again. he started coughing up blood. I ran out of the room and found the first nurse I could find. She rushed over to the room. Blood was all over his mouth as he kept coughing. He couldn't stop. I heard that heart think beeping really fast. Faster and Faster. A doctor and more nurses rushed in the room. All this time we were looking into each others eyes. Faster faster Faster faster..and then it stopped. 


	10. Broken

Vince Thomas died 3 weeks okay today. I haven't been able to get out of my apartment since that day in the hospital. By the time I got home Mia, Brian and Dom already packed my stuff for me to my apartment. That's what Vine had wanted. Mia came by everyday to check up on me. I'm just really depressed right now. I didn't go to the funeral either. i didn't feel I had to go. I already said my goodbyes to him back at the hospital. When he was still alive. Dom came over 2 times. he didn't really say much except he asked whether I needed anything. He brought food and some other stuff. Mia told me he was really worried about me and wanted me to move back in with them. There was no way i could go back there. Too much of Vince's presence was there. I got up from my bed and walked over to my bathroom. I flipped the switch and stared at myself in the mirror. I looked horrible. it was time for me to get over it. Vince was dead and there was nothing I could do about it. I figured out why Vince got shot in the first place. That night when I took Dom home Vince and Jesse rode of in Dom's car. It was dark and Tran thinkin' Vince was Dom shot him up. the only reason why he stopped shooting was because he figured out it wasn't Dom. I turned on the shower and got in. It felt so good to feel hot water run down my back. I got out and heard the phone ring.  
" hey," someone said in a low deep voice. Dominic.  
" hi," I said.   
" you feelin better," he asked.   
" yeah. i was about to go out," I answered.  
" want me to pick you up," he asked me. I thought about it for a while.   
" no it's okay," I said softly.   
" aight," he replied. It was weird talkin' to him. He was so....nice.  
" where you goin," he asked me. I didn't really know.  
" I was gonna go by the bar. Is Mia workin today," I asked.  
" yeah. That's where I'm callin' from," he replied. I heard Brian's voice in the background.   
" i'll be there soon bye," i said and hung up the phone. I went back to the mirror and watched myself brush my hair. I brushed it out straight. I went over to my closet and threw on some tight jeans and a white tank top. Mia swore she'd get me more girly clothes. Like i'd really wear 'em. I closed the door to my bedroom and passed by the living room where some boxes were. I haven't fully unpacked yet. I grabbed my keys off of the counter and left my crib. Locking the door I went down the hall and punched the down button for the elevator.  
I got there and saw it was really busy. Mia was taking a whole bunch of orders. It was always like this around lunch time. I looked around and saw Jesse passing out the orders. he finally came back like a week ago. He was so shook up about how Vince got killed and stuff. Jesse didn't need to see that type of stuff. He really was not emotionally stable. He "claims" to have ADD but I think he acts retarded cause he smokes too much dope. But he's so damn smart.I pass by him and tap him on the shoulder.  
" eh," he said in that shaky goofy voice. Some guy at the table he was working at started complaining about his order so I left Jesse to deal with it. I finally found an empty stall all the way in the back. I sat there so no one would bother me. I played around with a napkin and sighed. What am I doing here I thought. I caught my reflection in the napkin dispenser. I looked bored as fuck. I walk to the back and start playin pool by myself. I was playing for a half an hour when I hear to guys shoutin at each other. I look up. It's Brian and dom. I watch them for a minute. it's almost comical how Brian was standing up against Dom. Dom was so built and tall and...shut up Letty. I couldn't hear what they were talking about cause they took the fight outside. Some of the customers followed them. I stayed inside playin' pool. I'm not about to get all up into other people's business. Couple of minutes later I see Dom storming back in the joint and going to the back room. People started to slowly come back in. I noticed this fine ass mexican that came in. he looked like he has puerto rican. He was really fine. he had his head shaved and he had nice lips. Not too full but just right. He was wearing some baggy denim jeans and a big black sweatshirt. Best of all he was alone. I went over to the counter and grabbed a pad and a pencil. I walked over to him and put on my sweetest smile.  
" hey can i take your order," I asked him. he looked up and smiled.  
" what's the best thing they got here," he asked.  
" me," I said without thinking it kind of slipped out. He smiled.  
" what's your name nina," he asked. I was lovin' that soft voice he had and his adorable round face.  
" letty," I relpied. he extended his hand and shook mine.  
" leo," he said. i noticed the tattoo he had on his arm. He was in a gang. He had another by the side of his ear too. The gang he was in owned the streets not to far from where I live. Before our conversation even got started Jessie had to jump in.  
" letty Dom wants you," jessie said giddily. I swear the boy is poppin' pills. I groaned.  
" you Dom'z girl," leo asked. I shook my head.   
" i didn't know you knew him," I said. Leo nodded.  
" I know him all right," he muttered. I said bye and went to the back. I hated coming back here. It was dark except for a the dim barely lit lights. I looked in Dom's area he wasn't there.   
" Dom," I said aloud. Still no reply. Well I know he's not in the kitchen. he couldn't cook shit. I turned around and that's when I saw him. The door to the parking lot was open. Dom was carrying in some heavy meat from the truck and into the meat locker. He didn't have on his shirt so I just gazed at his rippling muscles. He dropped the meat in the locker and went back to the parking lot. I walked down the hall and met him outside. There were some other joes there. The ones who came to deliever the meat.   
" yo Dom you wanted me," I said as he hopped on the back of the truck and surveyed the remaning meat.  
" grab some of this stuff and stick up in the thing," he said. I looked around. there were guys here who were being paid to do that.  
" don't you have enough help," I said glancing at the other guys. They were defiently not into the helping out part. Most of them looked 16. The oldest one was probably my age.  
" just get up here," he said getting impatient. I hopped on the truck and started loading the stuff off. It was a dirty nasty job. I got blood on my shirt and I started to reek like dead shit. I could tell by the look on on Dom's face he didn't like it either. When we were done Dom paid the guys and they left. I was not getting in my car with all this shit on me. I saw a hose next to the door. I took of my tank and sprayed myself with the water. I washed off my hands and sprayed the water through my hair. I had just spent precious minutes getting perfectly straight. My pants got a little wet but I didn't care. At least I don't smell like shit. I heard someone clear there throat. I brought the hose down and turned. Dom was just standing there looking at me.  
" what," I asked. Okay so I know it looks a little weird. here I am in my wet bra trying to take a shower with a hose. I could have sworn I saw him smile.  
" damn you couldn't wait until you got home," he asked as he picked up a crate of water bottles that was on the ground.  
" I ain't walkin around smelling like shit because of you," I said as i let my eyes wander on his bending body. Snap out of it Letty. He laughed and went inside I turned of the house and looked around for a towel. I found a white one in the bathroom, back in the joint. Now all I needed to do was to find a shirt. I was about to go find Mia when I decieded to pop into Dom's lttle area.  
" hey Dom, got a shirt I could borrow," I asked. he didn't look up but pointed to the left. I look and see it's like a metal closet. I open it up and see some spare shirts. I pick out this plain black one and close it. I slipped it on and was about to leave the room when Dom asked me a question.  
" you goin' to Race Wars," he asked me. I hadn't really though about it..  
" i'm not into racing anymore, just fixin the cars," I told him as I tied my hair back into a ponytail.  
" and why aint you racing anymore," he asked me. I thought about it. I didn't have a reason not to.  
" cause I have a job now and I can't do both,"I relied. It was true I did have a job downtown. I was some reciptionist for a music studio. Dom stood up but kept his back to me.  
" you race good," he said. Oh my god. Was that a compliement..from Dom.  
" umm thanks," I said unsure of really what to say. He turned around and saw he was holding a car part in his hand.  
" you sure about the racing thing," he said lowly as he held the part up to the light.   
" well...maybe," I said changing my mind. Right then Mia walked in..more like stormed in.  
" Excuse me for interrupting your love fest but some guy out there wants you," Mia said looking at me. She looked mad. But I hadn't sone anything.  
" who," I asked her. Sh erolled her eyes.  
" some rican named leo,"she said impatiently. She glared at me and Dom and left. That was weird.   
" you goin with leo," Dom asked as I was about to leave.  
" no, i just met him today," i explained. For some reason Dom walked out there with me back up front. leo stared at me blankly as I came up to him.  
" what," I asked. He was so cute. But now he looked a little worried as he saw Dom next to me.  
" Could you get me a sprite," he asked. What. I walked all the over here just to get him a drink. I stared at him and left to go get him the damn thing. I spit in the drink when no one was lookin. I went back and saw that he was leaving and was already halfway to the door. I stared at Dom. I knew he did something. I left the glass on the table and went after leo. It was so fucking hot out.  
" hey leo why you leavin'," I asked as we stopped by his car. It was a tight lookin' lexus.  
" girl you lied to me," he said as he got in the car.  
" what did I lie about," I asked unclear of what he was talking about. He smiled. How cute.  
" you said you wasn't Domz girl," he replied as he started up the car.  
" I'm not," I said.   
" That's not what he told me," leo said. With that he drove away. I'm his girl I asked myself. I went back in the joint and found Dom siting on one of the tables and watching the tv that was mounted on the wall. I rushed over to him.  
" what the fuck did you do that for," I asked him. He kept his eyes on the screen.  
" you don't need to be messin' with people like that," Dom said sternly. Aw hell no.  
" You don't pick out the fuckin people I wanna see," I sid angrily. He still didn't look me in the eye.  
" too bad," Dom replied.   
" I don't stop you from fucking all them bitches and hoes you go out with," I said yellin. That's when the fight escalated. He got all up in my face and started talking shit. I screamed and yelled at him for almost everything he has ever done to me. Mia stood at the counter yelling at us to take it outside. We both told her to shut up.   
" who are you to control me," I asked him. Some onlookers made some rude comments. Dom looked around.  
" what the fuck y'all staring at," he said. He got into an argument with one customer. I couldn't take any more of the shouting and screaming. Mia was being a fuck ass bitch. Dom was acting like a dumb-ass and Jesse..jesse was being jesse. I was getting a headache from all the damn noise. I jumped on the counter and screamed.  
" Shut up," I shouted. The crowd got quiet and stared at me. i stood beathing hard and trying very hard to control myself.   
" You can either eat your food in peace or get out," I said coldly. I heard a few murmurs but aside from that everything was back under control. I got off of the counter and Mia started rubbing the spot where I stood in with a rag. Like I was dirty or something. So I looked her up and down and rolled my eyes.  
" I don't know what the fuck your problem is but you better check yourself," I said silently. She gave me a half-assed smile.  
" My problem is you," she said. What the fuck did I do.   
" excuse me," I said. maybe I wasn't hearing right.  
" bitch I know what your up to," Mia whisphered to me. Did I miss something here. Has so much drama built up in these past few weeks that I was totally unaware of. And Mia..she's suppossed to be my best friend and here she is treating me like shit for somethin' i didn't even do.  
" what the fuck am i up too," I said angrily I was really getting mad.  
" why you trying to get with brian. you know he's mine," she said angrily.  
" that's not true," I said. What the fuck. Me and whitey, hell no.  
" don't call me a liar, fuckin bitch," she said and then she spit on me. It landed inches away from my hand that was resting on the counter. All hell broke loose. I dove over the counter and grabbed her hair. She screamed and thrashed about wildly. her hands knocked some glasses over. I heard Jessie yelling at us but i didn't stop. She scratched me on my arm as I held onto her hair. She tried to push me off but I held onto her. She managed to slam me into the counter. My arm grazed on the broken pieces of glass. I cried out in pain and kicked her off. that's when I felt someone stronger pull me away. Mia looked at me with hatred.  
" Letty what's wrong with you," Dom yelled at me as he held me back. Jesse was holding down Mia. Mia laughed  
" Oh so you're fuckin her too Dom is that it," Mia asked as she tried to charge towards me. Something weird was goin' on.  
" The slut finally givin' it up for you Dom," she screamed at him. What was going on. I felt Dom loosen his grip on me which was a bad mistake cause i jumped on her and we both went crashing to the ground. I held her down and started choking her ass. She grabbed at my hands and gasped for air. That's when Jesse pushed me off of her.   
" i'm not a fuckin slut," I screamed at her. She didn't say anything. She was to busy trying to catch her breath I couldn't believe what just happened. here we were both on the floor and I had no idea why we were fighting. I stood up and walked away but Dom got in my way.  
" i don't have time for this," i muttured as I pushed my way through him. Instead he grabbed me by my wounded arm and led me to his car. He ordered me to get in and i did. I didn't know why but I just did. We rode off somewhere. I wasn't paying attention. I was more focused on the pieces of glass that were still stuck in my arm. I managed to pick them out but it hurt so much. 


	11. Too many Mistakes

" you with brian," he asked me. I sighed and stared out the window. I don't understand why Mia would accuse me of doing something triflin' like that.  
" no, " i said angrily. Dom sensed the angry tone in my voice.  
" calm the fuck down," he said as we parked at his garage. Dom had this whole other living area aside from the family house he shared with Mia, Jessie, and..V. This was were he kept his most prized car. The one his father used to race in. Before his father died in the crash. i got out and followed him inside the small house. It's been a long time since I've been in here. It was a nice place. The living room had some nice leather couches and the floor as wood. he had pictures of cars up on the walls. The kitchen was always stocked with food. Then there was the game room in the back and the other stuff. I sat on the couch and he told me he'd be right back. I sat there in peace and closed my eyes trying not to let the pain of the wound afflict me. I woke up when i felt his rough hand reach for my hand. He had an alcohol pad and bandaid suff with him. as he patched me up I couldn't help but smile. I always thought Dom was the tough guy with no heart. He's changed though. I don't know why but he has. When he finished I noticed he did a great job of patching me up.  
" thanks," I said softly. He said something but I didn't hear him. I bit my bottom lip as he pressed down on my bandaged area. Making sure everything was in place.  
" why's she mad at me," I asked him as he sat next to me and turned on the tv. he shrugged and leaned back in the couch. I just sat there staring absent-mindedly at the screen. should have never went out today I thought. I was actually getting more and more depressed. I wanted to call off work for tomorrow. i wouldn't be able to function without beating someone up.  
" Dom can I use your phone,"I asked. He nodded. I glanced to see what he was watching. Oh, football, figures. I walked over to the table and picked up the phone. I dialed the number and twisted the coil as I waited. Someone picked up.  
" Hi I just wanted to cancel for the morning shift tommorow," I told the guy who picked up the phone. he asked my name.  
" Letty," I said. I heard him type something on his computer. He told me he cleared me off. I thanked him and hung up the phone. I looked at my watch. It was onyl 11:53 in the morning but i was feeling tired. I slumped back over to the chair and watched the game. I looked at Dom and saw he had fallen asleep. i gently reached for the remote that he held in his hands. I got it but I didn't notice he had woken up.  
" I'm watchin' the game," he said. He startled me and I groaned.  
" This is so boring," I said. He turned and looked at me. like he didn't gve a damn. I grabbed the remote from his hands anyways ans started flipping the channels. he let me have it for a while but then he grabbed me and pryed the remote from my hands. I started laughing as I tried to get out of his reach. We did this for about another 5 minutes before I realized what was happening. Dom was kissing me. It wasn't just a simple kiss. It was a hard tongue kiss. He held me on his lap and his hands went under my shirt and around my dainty waist. For some reason I didn't want to stop but at the same time I was thinking about all the other sluts he had done this to. We stopped for a while but then he brought me closer and softly bit my neck. I brought my arms around his shoulders and rubbed the back of his shaven head. It was so relaxing.That's all I could remember before I drifted off into a sleep.  
  
Hours later I woke up in a bed. Dom's bed. I was in his room and he was sleeping right next to me. His arm was slung over my chest. Did we do something I thought. I looked under the covers and realized I still had my clothes on. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. I turned and faced him. he was still sleeping. i planted a soft kiss on his lips. This is weird I thought to myself. He slowly opened his eyes.He blinked quickly and kissed me back. His tongue was nice and warm as it slid into my mouth. The phone rang but he didn't take an interest in picking it up. Then the ansawer machine came on.  
" Dom, I know you're there pick up the damn phone. tell Letty to come pick up her car before I torch it and I need to talk to your ass." Maria yelled through the phone. I pulled away from him but he still had me by my waist. How long have i been here. he took his hand and stroked it along my hair.  
" I don't know a damn thing about you," he whisphered. I smiled.  
" why do you say that," i asked softly. I sighed and brought his fingers to my chin.  
" the way you talked to vince that morning," he said. He was refering to my emotional outpour with vince at his bedside.  
" he was like a brother to me," i said not wanting to remember. He let his dark hazel eyes stare into me. Like trying to see what was inside of me.  
" so what's this," I asked him. He frowned.  
" what's what," he asked. Should I press on it or just leave it alone.   
" never mind," I said as I sat up and stretched. I could feel Dom's hands carressing my back. For some reason i didn't want to be anywhere but here.  
  
I woke up to the feel of her lips against mine. i opened my eyes and smiled. Letty. I had my arm around her when we were sleepin' which seemed likea long time ago. I reached for her and kissed her back. Damn she had some nice lips. She wasn't like them other bitches. Letty was...letty. She cuddled up next to me and I slid my arms around her dainty waist. Little letty. When did I become interested in this girl. deep down inside I've always liked her. Even though she's a fuckin two-faced bitch. I never liked it when guys touched her. And Vince...he had to go. he stuck up for her too many times. It was nice that he got into that accident. I could care less if he was dead or alive. He told me once how he and letty had this special bond. Fuck that. He was always touching her, talkin with her, takin' her places when I wasn't around. He knew I didn't like that.   
" so what's this," she asks me. She has that fuck me voice.  
" what's what," I ask her. She tells me nevermind but I know what's she's talkin about. I watch her move and and stretch that body of hers. I move behind her and work my hands along her back. She has a beautiful body but she hides it from everyone. I swear i've never seen her in anything but pants and a tank top. I move her hairto one side and I see the hickeys I had given her earlier.  
"mia's gonna torch my car if we don't go," she tells me. I groan and flop backoff the bed. She cussed at me in spanish. She gets off the bed.   
" Dom i'm not playin, let's go," she saus already agitated. not playin, let's go," she saidI stood up and reached for my white wifebeater that was on the floor.  
" hold on," I said as I slipped my shirt on. She was already waiting for me in the living room. Her arms were folded and she looked damn sexy. She rolled her eyes as i grabbed my keys and took forever to walk across the room. I got in the car and she got in the passanger side. It was already gettin' dark. I turned on the radio and ja rules furious was playin. i glanced over at her and she looked tired. I took one arm off of the steering wheel and place it on her shoulder. Why was she so tensed up i thought to myself. We reached the shop and I noticed that brian's car was parked in the front. letty noticed that too. e Vince didn't belong here.r I went down the hall and pressI 'We got out of the car and went inside the shop. Mia was sitting at a table with brian. Mia looked up as we came in. Brian turned around and smiled at us. I went over to there table and Letty lingered around by the bar.   
" what you wnna talk 'bout," I asked. Mia looked at brian and he got the message he got up and walked over to where Letty was sitting. They started their own conversation.  
" why are you still doin it," she asked. Mia had become this fucking bitch ever since brian came into her life. i didn't like the fact she was goin' with that white boy. I drummed amy fingers on the table.   
" Dom," she said.   
" it ain't none of your business," I told her. Mia brushed her long black hair back.  
" you said you would stop," she said worriedly. What could I say. I loved what I did. It beats gettin' a job.  
" you think working here will keep us goin," I asked her angrily.   
" I worry about you. Last time you guys were out there that trucker almost blew you're head off," she reminded me. I still don't understand how she knew. Maybe one of the guys told her. Or maybe she was bing Mia and snoppin; around. I heard Brian and Letty arguing. I turned around and looked at them. Brian had placed his hand on letty's shoulder. letty looked worried and then they left the shop. i turned back to face Mia. Mia was too busy looking in the direction I was just staring at.  
" she's not fuckin' him Mia. Get over it," I told her. Her eyes darted towards me.  
" Dom I'm serious. You told me that the last time was the last time," she said tiredly. She was tired of fighting with me. I could tell by the way she played her words out.   
" once you start making money then i'll think about it," I muttured. She sighed. She gave up on me. She got up and walked to the back. I'm guessing to close up shop. I get up and look for letty. She ain't anywhere in the shop. I go outside and I see her car is gone. Brian's is gone too. 


	12. Home

I can't believe Brian right now. I can't belive his fuckin ass. I look ahead and I can still see him in the lanes. He turns right. I follow him. Guess what he told me at the joint. He's a cop. he's a motherfuckin' cop. I wanted to bitch-slap him right there. How could he do this. He's seen way too many things. IIlegal stuff that could get every one of us locked up. I follow him for about 20 more minutes and we arrive at a house. He parks at the driveway and I park right behind him. I got out of the car and slammed the door. brian's already outside waiting for me. The cold night air makes him shiver but I stand still staring into those sickening blue eyes.  
" here's my house," he said quietly. I groaned and shook my head. Everything that I ever knew about this boy was fake. We walked into the house that looked liked it cost some money. He opened the door and stepped in.   
" want something to drink," he asked me. I ignored him and found a couch to sit on. He disappered for a while ad I stared blankly at the white wall. The white wall that was decorated with black and white pictures of abstract things. He came back and sat next to me. We both sat in silence waiting for the other to speak.  
" i'm sorry letty," he said softly. Sorry my ass.  
" brian what the hell is this," I asked as I turned my head to him. He cleared his throat.  
" I'm an undercover cop," he told me. No shit sherlock you already told me that I thought.  
" I'm here to send Dom back to prison," he told me.   
" what? Dom hasn't done anything. nothin. You got no proff," I said defendsively. brian shook his head.  
" Dom is dagerous. he's responsible for about 4 truck jackings this past year," brian said.   
" you're a fuckin liar," i said not believeing him.   
" letty he's killed 5 people," he told me. dom could never do anything like that. Sure he had a temper but he wouldn't go as far as to killing innocent people.  
" where's the proff that he did this," I asked silently. he sighed.  
" we'v got DNA matches and testimony from witnesses. Letty he killed one man with his bare hands. Stay away from him," he told me. I stood up and paced around the couch.  
" he hasn't done anything so you can't pin shit on him," I said. brian looked at me confused.  
" why are you of all people on his side. He's the one always hitting you and treating you like shit," he said. I stopped and looked at him.  
" Who told you that," I asked.   
" mia," he said softly. So she talks about me behind my back too. I folded my arms.  
" look brian or whatever your name is Dominic has never hit me,"   
" don't defend him,"   
" Does Mia know," I asked him. He shook his head. I sighed with frustration.  
" So why did you tell me," I asked.  
" I know there's another truck heist coming up. The problem is this time the truckers are armed. They've heard about Dom and have guns ready," Brian said. Shit I thought.  
" You need to tell him to stop," Brian told me. I sighed. I hate this the way things end up all fucked up.   
" So that's why you were always askin questions," I muttered softly. He nodded. I stood there for a couple of seconds then left.   
" He's dangerous," Brian yelled at me. I didn't feel like talking to that traitor anymore. I went out into the night and got in my car. I wanna go home I thought to myself. But where's home? 


	13. Crazy Animal

Reaching my complex I was already worn out. Let's see I was close to fucking Dom, I got into a fight, and now involved with a cop who could lock me up, I thought. I went into the lobby and punched the button for the elevator. It was only 8 but i was so tired. Maybe I should move. The elevator reached my floor and I got in. There was a couple in there already. I punched my button and listened to the corny elevator music. The couple talked in quick spanish that i didn't really understand. The girl looked like a ho. The guy was just trying to get a fix. Finally I reached my floor and searched in my pocket for my keys. I opened the door and stepped in. It was dark as I closed the door. I reached over to turn on the light when someone grabbed my hand. Surprised by the attack I screamed. The intruder slammened my back against the wall and pinned my arms above my head.  
" letty," the figure said in a low growling voice. I was scared and panicked. One of the hands left mine and flipped the switch. I was now staring into Dominic's face.  
" what the fuck is wrong with you," I yelled. Dominic laughed as he let go of me.  
" just fuckin with you," he said as stroked the side of my face. What's wrong with him I thought.   
" how'd you get in here," I asked. I knew I locked the door before I left. I only had one copy of my key.   
" where did you and brian go," I screamed. The intruder slammhe asked gettn all serious. I rubbed my wrists and glanced over at him. He was staring at her intentively. For some reason she didn't feel safe alone with him  
" where'd you go," he asked again. He walked closer to her.   
" over to his house and talked for a while," she said silently. He still moved closer.  
" really? what'd you guys talk 'bout," he asked softly. As I looked into those dark brown eyes i suddenly got very scared.   
" nothing, really," I said. He now had me pinned against the wall again. He pushed loose strands of my hair behind my ear.   
" you're lyin," he whisphered in my ear. I swallowed hard. He kissed the side of my ear and down to my neck.  
"be a good girl," he told me as he kissed my cheek.  
" and tell me the truth," he said as he kissed my soft lips. I shivered underneath him.  
" i'm tellin you the truth," I said struggling to keep calm. He didn't reply instead he placed his hand around my throat and squezzed a little.  
" I don't like you hanging around Brian," he said silently. I slowly looked at hs face. It was hard and expressionless.  
" why," I asked as I placed my hand and his and attempted to force his hand off of my neck. Yet his grip was tighter.  
" i don't trust him," he said with a wicked smile.   
" look who's talking," I shot at him. He was surprised and let go of me.  
" letty stop being such a bad little girl," he whispered to me. I wanted to move but he still had a strong hold on me.  
" dom, leave," I said quietly. He smiled but didn't move his grip on me was tighter.  
" but i want you to feel safe letty," he told me. He had a strange look in his eyes. Suddenly his hands started to wander.  
" dom please," she pleaded. He wasn't listening to her. He changed. His hands forced themselves up her shirt and she clawed at him. He took one hand from under her shirt and held both of her arms above her head.  
" stop," she screamed. He pinned himself on her harder.inic to shoot him up  
"tell me," he whisphered to her as his one hand traveled closer to her right tit. That's when she spit in his face.  
" motha fucka if you don't get them nasty ass hands of yours off me right now i'm gonna fuckin scream so loud that the whole building will think somebody died up in here," she said as she stared eye to eye with him. The spit trickled slowly down the corner of his nose and onto his lip. He licked it off and let go of her hands.   
" if something goes down i'm holding you responsible bitch," he growled at her as he wiped the rest of her spit off of his face.   
" just get out," she yelled. He took her advice and left. For a moment she stood up aginst that wall and stared into space. Dom just just fuckin' with her this whole time. Why didn't I see that coming. She decieded not to warn him about what Bryan had told her. He'd find out himself.  
to be continued** 


	14. Smile

" Hello this is mr. price's office how may I help you," letty said as she held the phone to her ear. It was 4 days later and she was at her job workin the phones. The pay was great but she couldn't stand to be in the ridiculous outfit she had to wear everyday. Some short miniskirt outfit plus heels. As she busily scribbled messages on paper one of the girls she worked with passed by and rolled her eyes at her. That was Laura. Some prissy white ass bitch. It was her job to make Letty's days a living hell. Letty never did anything to her that she could think of. She looked like the typical white girl. Straight blond hair and ocean blue eyes. Annoying valley voice. Letty was able to ignore her most of the time. Other times she wanted to rip the girl's head off. Letty dropped the phone and sighed. Being restricted to an office was hard for her. She was used to being outside and working on cars. Plus all of these people were all old and stuff compared to her. She looked at her clock, in 5 minuted she'd be able to take her lunch break. She looked up and watched other people from their desks carry on conversations with each other. Letty had yet to establish a friend here. Probably since she was still new. The phone rang.  
" hello this is mr. price's office how may I help you," she asked. There was a brief hesistation.  
" eh, is this letty medina," the voice said from the other line.  
" uhh...yeah how may I help you," she said slowly.   
" you don't remember me, letty?," the voice asked her. She thought and she couldn't remember the voice.  
" no, i'm sorry," she said. The voice sighed.  
" remember you were my waitress at that shop thing," he said. She could defiently tell it was a guy. What waitress?  
" i still don't remember you," she said.   
" come on letty. you spit in my sprite," he said laughing. That's when she remembered.   
" eh, whass up leo," she said smiling.   
" nothing much, I wanted to check up u that's all," he said.  
" how'd you get this number," she asked.  
" let's just say it took a lot of lookin' around. I woulda called you sooner,"he explained. She was actually glad to hear his voice. Plus she remebered how cute he was. But how'd he know I spit in the sprite.  
" oh that's nice. I gotta go now lunch break," she told him.  
" why don't I meet up with you," he volunteered. She agreed and she told him of a place where they could meet. Letty hung up the phone still smiling. She suddenly remembered where she was and grabbed her purse to leave.  
  
Dom woke up with a hell of a hangover. The slut he fucked last night was still laying in the bed next to him. For some reason he wished he had banged her at some motel so that he could just leave her there. he yawned and scratched his chest. The bottle of liquor lay beside him and jane doe. getting up he made his way out of his room and to the kitchen. Mia was already sitting at the table drinkin something.  
" why are you always here," he asked her as he opened up the fridge. Mia didn't answer.  
" oh that's right. You and that girl got into a fight," he answered for himself.  
" oh yeah and you're the one bringing some diesease carrying hookers in this house," she said angrily. He scratched himself through his red flannel pajamas.  
" don't mess with me. too early in the morning," he warned her as he took out the bottle of milk and set it down on the table. She didn't stop.  
" i hate your fucking ass," she told him as she played with her glass cup. He smiled wiping off his milk mustache.  
" i hate you too baby," he replied. He heard the unknown girl call him from his bedroom door. A look of disgust spread across her face.  
" go fuck brian and feel better, aight," he told her as he left the table. She shook her head and she left alone in the room once again. 


	15. The Crew

" So how long you've been working for them," Leo asked her as he bit into his shrimp. They were at a quaint peruvian resturant. They sat inside at a table far off in the corner.  
" I just started workin' there but i'm gonna quit," she replied as she ate some of her rice. He looked better than the last time she saw him. His head was still shaved and she noticed his eyes were a very light brown. He wore a white t-shirt and baggy dark denim pants. She probably melted every time he licked those gorgeous lips of his.  
" you look nice," he commented. She sort of blushed. She had on a black miniskirt outfit thing and her hair slicked back into a bun. She actually wore makeup. A bit of mascara and lipstick.   
" thanks. That was nice," she said smiling. He wiped his mouth and set the napkin on the table.  
" welcome. So are you seeing anybody," he asked her. She almost choked on the rice that was sliding down her throat. Calm down dammit she told herself  
" no," she replied as she reached for her glass for a drink.   
" well um, a couple of us are goin down to watch some races tonight wanna come," he asked her. So fucking cute she thought.  
"yeah, sure," she answered. She gave him her address and the time to pick her up. She realized it was time for her to head back to work.  
" thanks for lunch," she said as she stood up to go. He stood up too.  
" yeah, and thank you for not leavin a surprise in my drink ths time," he answered. They exchanged goodbyes and left the resturant. This is actually turning out to be a good day she thought to herself as she hopped into the car.  
  
  
Dom threw the wrench in his hand angrily at the pavement.   
" Shit Dom," Jesse yelled out as the wrench barely missed his foot. They were in the garage tunning up Dom's car. He couldn't figure out why the damn thing was still messin up.  
" yeah, sorry 'bout that," he muttured as he sat down on the floor. His jeans were already dirty and his wifebeater was splattered with oil.  
" you know letty used to be the one to work on that part of the car," jessie said as he went to his computer station. dom growled. Literally.  
" and she ain't here so fuck her," he said staring at the car. he heard Jesse typing fast at the keyboard.  
" call her up and see if she wants ta help." Jessie said. dom sighed and got back to work. he only hoped that the damn thing would work by tonight. Speaking of Letty he hadn't seen her for a while. Probaby scared the shit out of her he thought. He noticed Mia always moping around. Her and Brian were fighting again about something. Working on this car only took him out of the drama life and into a peaceful one.  
  
" damn you look good," leo told her as they went down the elevator. She laughed and thanked him. This was the first time she dressed up like a "girl". For some reason she had the urge to shop for an outfit as soon as she got home from work. I was wearing some tight white pants that were kind of see-through. you could be the curve of ass and all that stuff. Exactly what I was goin' for. I had on a lowcut black halter top and pressed my hair out flat and a pair of silver hoop earrings. Yeah I know I look good.  
" not so bad yourself papi," I said as we reached the ground floor. he dug his hands into his puffy black sean john jacket. I noticed he got his left ear pierced cause a diamond was glittering from it. He took my hand as we walked to the car. Already in his black navigator were a few of his friends. Mostly hispanics and two black dudes. They greeted me nicely and I smiled. Some of the guys winked at me as I quickly got into the passenger seat. We all talked , laughed and cracked jokes at the ride to the races. Here was where I met Ricco, Max, Johnny, Gustavo, Jorge, Devin, and Rick. Ricco and Max were Leo's cousins. They were slightly on the chunky side but they were cute. Jorge and Gustavo were part of the team that worked on the cars. They looked like the regualr ganstas. Devin and Rick were the black dudes. They were like close friends of leo's and junk. All of these guys belonged in the same gang and all of them had there head shaven. They were really close knit and looked after one an' another. We finally reached the race and tons of people were already there. We all got out of the car and walked over to where the real car was being held at.  
" shit this car is tight," I said as I ran my hand on the hood.   
" homegirl got taste, man," Max said. All the guys laughed. leo grabbed me gently by my waist and pulled me away. We started walking away from the rest of the guys slowly. They started making cat calls and laughing.I looked around and saw little mini-events goin on.   
" you feel aight," he asked me as he rubbed her palm and looked at me. I nodded.  
" so you cool with all them right," he asked.  
" yeah, they're nice and all," I said smiling. He nodded but then a wierd smile crept on his face.  
" you cold," he asked. I shook my head then realized what he was staring at.  
" you ass," I said laughing as I crossed my arms. He took off his jacket and put it on me. It felt nice. Him on me would feel even better. He brushed his finger on my lip.  
" so you wanna be my girl," he said as he pulled me closer. I didn't have to hesitate. I stood on my toes a little and reached up and kissed him. His tongue felt so right in my mouth that night. I could hear Leo's clan cheering and clapping. I pulled away and he licked his lips. Smilling we walked back to the group and finished checking out the car. 


	16. Trigga

By the time Dom rolled up in there it was already pitch black. He saw edwin and his crew already there so he parked his car over there. He sensed something was wrong as soon as he got there. How funny that he didn't know he was close to the truth.  
" whassup man," Dom said as he gave a quick brotherly hand sahke to edwin.   
" nuttin much man," edwin said in that low gravely voice of his. His crew was mostly black and asain. dom knew most of them from the smaller racing circuts. This one girl in the group kept lookin at him. She reminded him of someone. Well all them chinamen looked alike. He diverted his attention from her. They looked at each others cars and it was here that edwin and Dom established a sort of unity. They offically got each other's back now. Dom had been meaning to look for someone to replace Vince and Edwin seemed like the man.   
" so who you racing," Dom asked as he lit up a cig and inhaled.   
" that guy named leo," edwin said. dom stopped smoking.  
" the fucker here yet," Dom said, now alert. Edwin nodded.  
" yeah, he kickin with his crew over there," Edwin said pointing in their opposite direction. dom turned and looked where he was pointing. But the large amount of people and distraction from the races taking place made it harder for him to spot Leo. But then he saw the group of shaven heads. They all stood around 4 cars laughing and drinkin some 40s. His eyes searched for Leo. He saw him but leo wasn't facing him. He was cradling some girl in his arms. He saw the girl say something and they all laughed. Leo bent down and kissed the girl on the head. Dom thought about going over and starting something but he decieded to wait. He turned around and faced edwin who was trying to get his mac on with some china girl. The sound of a girl shrieking caught his attention. That voice. It sounded like..... He quickly turned around and saw it was her. Leo was tickling her as his arms wrapped around her. Letty was all smiles she was even wearing his jacket. That fucking bitch he thought to himself. he saw Leo lower his head and kiss letty on the lips. the anger fueled inside Dom. WHO THE FUCK DOES SHE THINK SHE IS??!???. Someone called his name but he didn't feel like answering. What he felt like doin' was shoving a gun straight up leo's ass and pulling the trigger.   
  
" Fuckin shit," Leo yelled as he glanced at the rear view mirror. I turned around and the cops where still a bit behind us. We passed a red light and Leo pushed on the gas and sped through a red light. I held on tightly to my seat. Finally we where able to lose them as he turned quickly turned into a parking garage. He turned off the ignition but his hands where still angrily gripping the stering wheel. I turned and looked at his black eye Dom gave him.  
" you okay," I asked softly. He didn't answer me. He was breathin' hard continued to stare out in front of him. I sighed and looked out the window.   
" if the bastard ever touches you like that again tell me," leo said angrily.   
" leo, he wasn't even...," i started to say but he cut me off. He let his hands go and slammed one fist angrily on the dashboard.  
" Damn letty I'm serious. I don't want him on you like that again," he said coldly. She bit her lip and surveyed the bruise on his eye. The fight happened so fast. One minute she was laughing and the next Dom grabbed her from Leo's arms and slaps her on the cheek. He yellled at her for being a slut and some other stuff. Leo got furious and socked Dom in the stomach but Dom punched him the eye. In the midst of all of this cop car sirens where getting closer. Dom and Leo got on the ground and started fighting. It was only until the cars got closer everyone scrambled. Dom not wanting to risk some time in jail jetted. Rico had been the one to push Letty in the car when Dom and Leo were fighting. Leo was barely able to pick himself up and get in the car. The others had sped away leaving him and Letty.   
" you okay," she asked. He still wasn't looking at her.   
" couldn't be better," he said meanly. I want out of the car right now I thought to myself. I started to unbuckle my seatbealt when Leo said something that caught me by surprise.  
" Letty I don't want that guy messing with you. He really doesn't knoow how to treat you right nina," he said as he looked at her and planted a soft kiss on her cheek.   
" Letty, baby I just wanna look out for you okay. I don't want you putting up with that type of shit from some guy like that," he said silently. She smiled. He brought an arm around her shoulder and she leaned over so she could rest on the crook of his neck. We sat there for a while until he proposed to take me home. I agreed and he started up the car. 


	17. Innocence

" Jesus Dominic what the fuck is wrong with you," Mia screamed at him when he coughed up some blood in the kitchen sink. He swallowed and tasted his blood.  
" Shut up," he yelled at Mia. She started rambling something in spanish. He grabbed a plate and threw it at her. Just barely missing her head. She screamed again.  
" What are trying to do. Kill me you fucking dumbass," she yelled. Dom immediately turned around and grabbed a piece of the plate that was lying on the floor. He quickly advanced towards Mia with the jagged edged piece in his hand. A look of terror became visible on Mia's face.  
" Dom stop it. You're scaring me," she stammmered as she started to walk away.  
" Don't call me that again," he said shakily. Blood was now dripping from the fingers that tightly held the sharp edges. Mia was sobbing.  
" I'm sorry. Dominic look at your...," she started to say but he continued to talk.  
" Don't ever in your life call me that again," he said darkly. All Mia could do was clamp a hand over her mouth and nod. He let the broken dish slip out of his hands and crash on the tile floor. In an instant she bolted out of the room crying hysterically. He was slowly spiralling out of control.  
  
  
The first thing she noticed when she woke up was the leg that was wrapped around hers. It took her a second to realize where she was. Opening her eyes she realized it was her apartment and Leo was sleeping to the side of her. I was sleeping on my side and Leo was next to me. I quickly yawned and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.  
" morning," he said groogily. he had just woke up too.  
" morning," I replied sleepily. I couldn't help but wanting to catching a couple more zzss. I felt his nose nuzzle my hair and he pulled me down closer to him. He bit a piece of my skin and I giggled.  
" it's really too early for that, " I told him. I still had on my girle boxers and white camosile. I remebered that last night he took off of his pants and slept in his boxers.  
" I wasn't thinkin that," he told me as he glided a hand to my stomach and it rested there.  
" What are you thinkin'," I asked him. I heard him sigh and a breath of cool air rested on my neck. He held me closer.  
" I don't think of happy things baby,"he told me. Hmm that makes ya wonder. I want to turn around and face him but since I haven't brushed my teeth and all I thought it'd be better for me just to stay at my back.  
" stop depressin yourself," I told him. He stroked my belly and I closed my eyes at the feeling. His hands now traveled down to the drawstrings of my boxers.  
" what are you thinkin about," he asked me in a low voice. His hands slid down to my thigh and he kept them on my inner left thigh for a while. Maybe I should tell him I thought to myself as his hands ran up and down my smooth leg.   
" Leo I have to tell you something," Letty said silently. He stopped moving and laid still.   
" what," he asked. " what," he asked.  
" you wanna go further into this relationship sexually right," she asked him.   
" uh..yeah eventually," he said confused. Letty braced herself for what she was about to say.  
" well the thing is..," she started to say. 


	18. Surprise

He was hoping for the worst. He thought of what she might say to him: Sorry Leo I got a baby on the way, Sorry Leo I got gonnerhea, Sorry Leo I got crabs, Sorry Leo I got herpes or some type of std, Sorry Leo I got AIDS. He felt her take ina deep breath and then she blurted it out. For a while he was silent not saying a word.  
" Leo you heard me right," she asked. He took his hand from her leg and placed it on her shoulder.  
" yeah. you're a virgin," he said. He didn't know what to make of it. He thought she'd been around with a couple of guys especially with Dominic.  
" i don't really wanna rush into anything" she said. He agreed with her. She was only 18 and he was around Dom's age. 24. He couldn't help but want to ask her a question.  
" have you even seen a dick before," he asked her. She started laughing. He sat up and poked her side. She turned around and he looked down at her. She looked so beautiful with her hair sprawled on the pillow and her soft brown eyes looked back at him.  
" no," she said blushing.   
" damn," he responded. She grabbed his pillow and put it on her face.  
" I know, I know," her voice muffled by the pillow. He laughed and got off the bed and stretched. She peeked out from under the pillow to watch him.  
" Where's your bathroom," I asked her.   
" Out the door and to your right," she told me. I got freshened up and borrowed a spare toothbrush. She came in right in there with me and brushed her teeth along side me. I glanced in the mirror and saw signs of stuble and suff. Need a shave badly. She's got a really nice figure he noted. She came up to his shoulder and had really nice chest. More likea high B almost C, maybe. Also got the jen lopez ass going on. He chuckled too himself. She looked at him and batted her long dark eyelashes. So pretty. He remebered the first day he saw her. It was at the food stand place her friend owned. She came up to him and the minute she opened her mouth and started talking was the moment he was interested in her. She rinsed her mouth and wiped it on the towel that was on the counter. He did the same.   
" morning," I told her and I quickly grabbed her. Before she could say anything I held her close and kissed her on those soft wet lips. Her tongue slowly glided through my mouth and I bit down on her bottom lip. I wrapped my hands around her curvy waist and held her closer. She moaned as I pinned her against the sink. She broke off the kiss slowly. Maybe for the lack of air. I lifted her up and sat her down on the counter. her legs where wrapped around my waist.  
" you wanna see one," I asked her. She frowned.  
" see what," she asks me. A grin creeps up to the corner of my face.  
" The thing you haven't seen before," I tell her. A sudden blush roses into her cheeks and she looks down at my boxers. She looked up at me Then back at the boxers.  
" No, I think I can wait," she tells me softly as she plays with her long hair. I think I'm actually gonna stay with this girl for a long time. She ain't like those hoes. The phone rang and I moved away and walked over to the living room and picked it up.  
" hello," I said.   
" is letty there," some guy asked. I looked up and she was already walking in the room.  
" yeah, who's this," i asked. Letty tapped my nose with her finger.   
" brian," he said. I gave her the phone. She placed her hand over the reciever.  
" who is it," she mouthed to me silently.   
" brian," I told her. She picked up the phone and started talking to him. Who's Brian I wonder as I see her give me a quick nervous smile as she turns her back to me. She keeps her voice low like she's trying to hide something.  
" You're fucking with me right," she asks him. She let's out a groan.  
" Okay, okay. I understand. I'll check with you later," she said. She doesn't talk for a while and I see her smile and face me.  
" yeah he's my boyfriend," she said laughing. I raised an eyebrow.   
" mmhmm yeah he treats me nice," she said laughing. Damn right I do. She giggles and that's when I notice she has a small dimple in her right cheek. She tells him bye and hangs up.  
" who's that," I ask.   
" oh this guy I met a while back," she answers simply.  
" soo..who is he," I asked. She sighs and puts her hand on her hip.  
" leo, come on he's a friend of mine. You can meet him later if you want," she said as she runs her hand through her long dark hair. She leaves me and goes back to the bedroom. 


End file.
